A Kiss Between Friends
by Dancergirl8
Summary: AU Fanfic about Alex and Izzie, they're 13 years old and have been bff's since they were 8. Just a short fluffy one shot that I thought we all needed since Alex is being a huge jerk on the show :


AN: Hey guys I'm back with a new fanfiction. Probably the last thing I should do but this is just a one shot...hopefully... It's baisically an AU Fanfic for Alex and Izzie, they met when they were 5 and have been bff's ever since. This is when they're 13. R&R and let me know what you think of it :)

* * *

"Alex! Aren't you going to the party tonight?" She asked.

"Yeah Iz, when do I ever not go?" I responded. Isobel Collins was my best friend, yes she was a girl, and yes we were just friends. We had already agreed back when we were 5 that we'd be best friends forever and nothing more, ever. We'd been best friends for over 8 years, almost nobody stays friends that long, especially boy/girl friends.

"Awesome, I'll see you there," She said, before walking off.

"Oh Iz wait, my mom asked me to ask you if you wanted a ride there tonight then we could walk home together or she can come pick us up," I said, walking over to her.

"Sure, tell her I'd gladly take the ride and thank you. I know my mom will be relieved she doesn't have to take me," She said, smiling and then walking away.

* * *

Later that night:

"Hey guys I'm so glad you could come!" Melissa said, opening the door.

"No problem thanks for inviting us," I said, my hand lightly resting on Izzie's lower back as usual.

"Come on in, we're about to start our own version of spin the bottle, you'll like it," She said winking, as we walked in the front door.

"Are you going to play?" Izzie asked.

"Sure, you?" I asked her.

"Eh, I'm not sure…" She hesitated.

"Aw come on Iz, it'll be fun," I said as we walked into the living room.

"Uh…fine…" She said, walking us over to where everybody was sitting. We sat down opposite each other and the game began.

"Okay so, instead of spinning the bottle and kissing the person that it lands on you have to go into the closet for 7 minutes with them," Melissa said, smirking.

"What?" Izzie gasped.

"Surely you've been kissed, it's no big deal," Melissa said.

"Oh uh, yeah of course I've been kissed," She said.

"Then let's play," Melissa said, before spinning the bottle herself. It landed on Josh one of the 8th graders and she blushed before walking into the closet with him. 7 minutes later they came out and her hair was messed up, lips red and swollen, and she was blushing as if there was no tomorrow.

"My turn," I said, hoping and praying it wouldn't be Janie the girl that had had a crush on me since we were in 5th grade. I watched as it slowed down and then finally stopped. I looked up surprised to see the head of the bottle pointing towards Izzie.

"Ooo," Melissa laughed, before walking over and opening the door, "See you in 7 minutes."

I got up and pulled Izzie with me into the closet.

* * *

"So…" She said, fumbling uncomfortably.

"Yeah…we don't have to do anything it's not like they'd know," I said, looking down. I was sure my cheeks were bright red.

"Yeah they'd never be able to find out if we actually uh, kissed," She said, blushing.

I couldn't help but laugh. She blushed so easily, and it was kind of a cute habit that I liked.

"Don't laugh at me. This is embarressing," She said.

"You have to admit this is kind of funny," I said, trying to find some place to sit down. I found an empty space on the floor and sat down bringing Izzie with me.

"Have you had your first kiss yet?" She asked suddenly.

"Uh..why?" I asked, hesitating.

"Just wondering, I have," She said, blushing and picking at the carpet floor.

"What?? With who?!" I exclaimed.

"With James, it was after school and during Newspaper. We got bored and started playing truth or dare while the teacher walked out of the room. Shannon dared me to kiss him, so I did," She whispered, "Have you had your first kiss yet?"

"No," I whispered.

"Really, I'm kind of surprised…" She said.

"I guess I'm just waiting for the right girl," I said, finally looking up to meet her eyes.

"Oh," She said, before breaking our eye contact.

"Or maybe I've found the girl and am just looking for an excuse to kiss her," I whispered, leaning a bit closer to her.

"W-what?" She asked.

Before she could push me away I quickly and lightly pressed my lips to hers in a quick peck before pulling away and looking at her.

"Why did you do that?" She asked.

"Because I wanted to," I murmured, still staring into her eyes. The kiss had been short and sweet but it was…as cliché as this sounds…magical…

"Oh," She said, blushing red hot and looking away.

"Should I have not?" I asked, worrying my hands. I didn't want her to say no, god I didn't want her to say no…

"No, it was fine," She said.

"Come on out you two love birds!" A voice called from the outside.

We both stood up and opened the door coming out of the closet and replacing ourselves in the circle.

"Can we play truth or dare?" Alexis asked.

"Does anyone else wanna play?" Melissa asked.

A choruses of yes-es answered and we put the bottle away and started the game.

* * *

Later that night…

"Do you wanna walk home?" I asked.

"Sure," She said, as we walked out the front door.

We walked down the street in silence for a bit until we got to the corner.

"Listen,"

"Listen,"

"No you first," I said, laughing.

"About what happened in the closet…" She started.

"It was a mistake, I think it was just the fumes in the closet," I hurridly said.

"Oh, it was?" She asked, looking down at the side walk.

"Yeah, why?" I asked.

"Never mind," She said, what did you want to say.

"I was going to say the same exact thing that you did," I replied as we continued walked.

"So, who's the special girl then?" She asked, turning her head towards me.

"Special girl?" I asked, playing dumb.

"Yeah you said that there was a special girl in your life and you just needed a time to kiss her," She said, blushing at the word kiss.

"Oh uh, no one," I mumbled, as we turned onto our street.

"Alex…we've been friends for how many years?" She asked.

"10," I said.

"And how well do I know you?" She asked.

"Very well," I groaned.

"Now let's try this again. Who's the special girl?" She asked.

"Uh, come on we'd better get home," He said, taking her elbow and leading her down the street.

"Alex. Who's the girl?" She asked, pinning him against a tree so that he couldn't move.

"Izzie…" I started.

"Tell me," She whispered, staring into my eyes.

"You, it's you," I said, closing my eyes. The next thing I knew I felt a pair of soft lips on mine for the second time that night.

"Thank you," She said, pulling away.

"Thank _you_," I said, laughing before walking her home.

"So, I"ll see you tomorrow?" She asked.

"Yeah, maybe we can go to the movies or do something fun that we haven't done in a while. I miss Izzie and Alex time," I said.

"Me too," Izzie said, kissing me one more time before running into her house.

I walked next door grinning the entire time. I had gotten the girl.

* * *

AN2: Well hope you guys liked it and that it wasn't too bad. Review please!!


End file.
